one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrys vs. Danny Phantom
The Round of 64 concludes as Labrys of Persona (nominated by TheOneLegend) takes on Danny Phantom of Danny Phantom (nominated by AntonioE777)! Who will take the last spot to be in the second round? The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon or the ghostly superhero? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Right after Yosuke Hanamura was sucked by a blue wormhole Needless to say, all of Mr. Hanamura's friends and allies were shocked by his sudden disappearance. The rest of the day was spent searching for the Magician of the Inaba IT (Investigation Team), though it was to no avail. The Sun was already setting, yet the stress had not died down, not one bit. Yu: Where could he have gone to?! Yukiko: I dunno. Maybe he went home early? Chie: Aw c'mon, don't be stupid Yukiko! I was just making fun of him when that blue portal thingy appeared! Naoto: Perhaps he was sucked in. Kanji: Nah, he couldn't have. Otherwise, he would've made it out of the TV World already, even if he is a bit lightheaded. The IT bickered. Meanwhile the SEES (Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad) were also in the midst of a serious conversation, though the output from each member seemed less hopeful than the last. Akihiko: Blue portals? Have we ever encountered them? Mitsuru: Afraid not. This is a new discovery indeed. Yukari: A new discovery? What the heck does that mean?! Junpei: I don't know man. But I'm not up to try and investigate that! What if they send me to Mars or something? The last comment earned Junpei a punch in the shoulder from Yukari. Yukari: Moron! That's not how portals work! Aigis: I'll have to disagree with you there Yukari-chan. Portals do intend to send people to locations of otherworldy origin. Junpei: See? I told you! Amidst all of this, Labrys, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon and 'older sister' to Aigis, stood by herself a distance away from both Persona teams. She was just as worried as the rest, perhaps even more, given that Yosuke Hanamura had recently helped her through an internal and external crisis. He had helped the bluette accept her 'Shadow Self', a manifestation of your deepest and most repressed feelings and secrets. While it may awoken her very own Persona, that doesn't mean that it didn't emotionally drain her. Labrys: (... Yosuke... Where are ya...?) I hope he's okay... She would've continued this vicious cycle of self-doubt and stressed-fueled thinking had she not feel a disturbance behind her. Labrys turned around and saw a familiar sight: A wormhole, but red instead of the blue like the one that sucked Yosuke in. Labrys: What the- Another wormhole? She approached the interdimensional method of travel. Labrys glanced to her friends and then back to the wormhole. Labrys: This might lead me to Yosuke-kun! (deep breath), forgive me Mitsuru-san. But I have to go rescue him by myself, whether you like it or not. The Android reached out with her right hand, right as both the IT and the SEES finally noticed the wormhole. Yu: Labrys! Mitsuru: Labrys, wait! Too late. Said person had already reached into the wormhole, which sucked her in in a flash then vanished without a trace, much to the dismay of the Persona-users. In the Amity Park Danny, Tucker and Sam hangs out at the Amity Park Mall they can have a seat to order lunch at Burger Land Danny: This is a great day guys! Sam: Ya know what Danny Burgers are good and tasty. Tucker: Yeah can you order us three Double Cheese Burgers, three Large French Fries and three Small Drinks. Danny: No hay problema. Sup Donnie I would like to have three Double Cheese Burgers, three Large French Fries and three Small Drinks. Donnie: That'll be forty dollars make a check. Danny: I brought 3 twenties for the paste man that is good. Tucker: So how is it? Danny: I guess we have alot of matter and make it easy. The Window crashes and Ember McLain appears and everyone else runs away and the rest will get Ember: I'm getting started to you all and here I am queen!!!! Danny: Going ghost!!! Danny shapeshifts into a ghost and flies over and fires Ember with his Ghost Ray Ember: Whoa what's wrong dipstick and can't pump up my flame of guitar? Danny: You may be Ember but I'm gonna take you down to the count. Sam: This is good to be true. The Red rift opens and the red hand grabs Danny and grips harder and the red rift swolls widely over Danny: Agh!!!! What's happening!!! The Red hand flies into the red rift and closes Ember close up to hypnosis to do everyone else Sam: Duck!!! Ember: You are all in powers and obey me!!! Tucker: Danny's stuck? Sam: Without Danny we're totally Toast!!! Danny: Hey what is this place? ???: We're you nailed to the ground. Danny: What?! Who are you and why are you here? ???: I'm Gaius the one who writes your smacks. And what is your name? Danny: I'm Danny Phantom listen the citizens are endanger have you seen them? Gaius: I don't respect you why? Danny: Then who did!!! ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Gaius: Sorry Kid but I gotta go now you can see me afterwards. Danny: Thanks but bye!!! They Both teleported away Danny Phantom flies through the underground tunnel until he comes across a locked door. Seeing no other path options, he goes through which leads into a massive hall. A massive statue of a leader sits at the back. As he walks around, Danny sniffs the air. Danny: What the hell is that? Smells awful Now realizing the significance of a potential corpse nearby, Danny charges in for a kick. His foot barely passes over its target, who is much shorter than the Phantom anticipated: Labrys. Danny: After a run in with an overlord, this doesn’t surprise me. Go on get! He attempts to have Labrys leave, but she looks at him with adorable eyes and stands there. Danny now is some what annoyed. Danny: I shouldn't have went in that portal. Weird girl, with giant a giant axe... they’re starting to get to me. Danny walks over to Labrys and walks up towards him. Danny: Don’t know what you’re doing in a game of death like this, but I need to get you out of h... He stops and his eyes narrow as Labrys suddenly smirks, and its cheeks charges her axe. TIME FOR AN EXPLOSIVE LAST FIGHT!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues Blooming Villain) 60 Danny is barely able to get his head out of the way before her axe was swung. Twirling in the air, Labrys shoots like a thunderbolt at the phantom, but he backflips out of the way and is ready to counter. Danny fires projectiles repeatedly, but Labrys is able to zip around the shots with a boost from her axe, and suddenly reappears in front of Danny’s face. Before he can move out of the way, Labrys grabs his head and slams him down into the ground. Aiming to finish him off early, she begins to strike with her axe, but Danny teleports and throws Labrys into the air as he stands back on his feet. 54 An airborne Labrys duels against Phantom, matching his kicks and punches with slashes before her axe turns blue. Danny backs away from the strike, but the rocket on her axe causes her to rise slightly into the air. Building up an attack, Labrys launches at Danny with a drop-kick, but he blocks the attack by drawing a green plasma and matching its aura appearance against Labrys feet. With his free hand, he twirls his fist, and fires a shot point-blank punch into Labrys chest, sending her crashing into the wall. Labrys: Oww!!! 47 Out of the smoke, Labrys launches through the air towards Danny, and though he dodges the incoming strike, the blow still shatters the ground. With her fists now glowing with electricity, Labrys punches Danny repeatedly in the knees, out of range of his weapons until he kneels, partly crippled, and jabs at Labrys with his plasma. Labrys catches the plasma sword in her chain and channels electricity through it, shocking Danny and forcing him to drop the plasma. With a wave of her axe, Labrys forms slashes around Danny, trapping him as she backs up, then runs forward. With a boost, she slams into Danny Phantom at maximum momentum, knocking him out of the trap and across the floor of the bomb shelter. 36 Labrys runs at him, but he ducks behind a pillar and kicks her down, surfing across it back to the middle of the room. Labrys uses her persona Ariadne, spawning hundreds of red energy based weapons across the room. Not bothering to figure out where Labrys was, Phantom turns his hands into a plasma and stands up in the middle of the room. Without so much as turning his head, he fires projectiles at all the weapons, disintegrating each of them with every shot as they came towards him. 30 blasts and 30 energy weapons later, Labrys charges at him, but the attack is blocked with an open-palm thrust, throwing Labrys off balance in the air. 26 Thinking quickly, Labrys uses her axe as a shield, and just in time. Danny begins to fire at her in a matrix-like fashion, swapping positions with his shots each time he fires and hitting Labrys several times before she hits the ground. As Labrys, Danny Phantom grabs her by the waist with one hand, lifts her up and slams her into the ground. Not to be outdone, Labrys gets back up right away and grabs Danny by the waist, leaping into the air and crashing him into the ground. 18 Danny isn’t given time to recover; as he struggles to his knees, Labrys turns into her shadow form and slams into him repeatedly, knocking him over. Lying on his back, Labrys leaps over him and prepares a decapitation, but as she descents, Phantom holds out his arms catches her into the air. With her now still directly above him, he kicks Shadow Labrys in the chest, sending her flying into the bunker roof and back down to the ground. Firing a couple more shots, Labrys uses the counter shield to block most of them, but one breaks through and pierces her leg, causing her to shriek in pain and lie still in the ground. 10 Danny Phantom stands over the downed Shadow Labrys and points his hands at her head. Not wasting any time, he begins to unload punches. In slow-motion, however, it shows her using a persona card as it changes to her second persona, Asterius. Back in regular time, the punches all fly by her head into the ground, and the persona trips Danny with a slash. While in the air, she shoots up and kicks him in the chin, and charges up with red energy. Before he can even hit the ground, Shadow Labrys shoots into him while somersaulting in the air, becoming a massive wheel of spinning energy, and finishes off the attack by grabbing Danny’s chest and slamming him to the ground. 2 As he recovers and turns around, Labrys has already lined up her next attack, and with a massive burst of red energy, launches herself across Danny’s chest, leaving a gaping, slash in his abdomen. K.O!!! Danny Phantom falls to the ground, unconscious while Labrys returns to normal runs out of the bunker to search for the surface. Results ???: What a fascinating ending. A true display of power. Now half of these fighters are gone and only 32 remain. Some were luck but other's are skill. I really think this was a great idea my friend set me up with. This melee's winner is Labrys. (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 13 Danny Phantom: 1 Labrys Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees